The present invention relates to computer data processing and data exhibition. More specifically, the present invention relates to exhibiting data based on ring angles.
With the rapid development of computer technology, applications providing the collection, analysis, processing and exhibition of data are in demand. For example, during the process of monitoring information technology (IT) systems, a computer typically collects real-time monitoring data of a system's performance index. The collected data is then typically integrated and exhibited in order for an administrator to adjust resource assignments among various IT systems. Another industry where the collection, analysis, processing and exhibition of data are in demand is the medical industry. For example, in the medical industry, patient data and detection data of hospitals from various locations are typically collected, analyzed, and then exhibited to end users by computers.